Seekers of Harmony (Season 1)
by BrightDark89
Summary: After a freak attack, an Anti-Shadow Weapon is awakened. Can one mechanical man change a crappy world? Probably not, but it's worth trying, right?
1. Prologue

(A/N: I am aware that this is corny. This used to be known as "Team Raider", but since then, my writing skills have improved. So I'm gonna try and reboot this. ANYWAY, here's the prologue. Also, I'm posting these from my iPod.)

The camera zooms in on some murals showing six figures fighting a horrible monster.

"1500 years ago, the Land of the Ancients was protected by the Six Sages: Lord Merloo, Merlight, Merlimbis, Lady Merlumina, Madame Merlar, and Death. The six of them used the Chaos Emeralds to defeat any threats that dare to try and attack. But one fateful day, a meteor fell from the stars. Within the meteor were two beings: A dragon and the Destroyer.

While the dragon went on the side of good, the Destroyer chose the side of evil. As you can tell by the name, the Destroyer's purpose is simple: Bring about the end of the world. Madame Merlar contacted the elder Unown, who told her about how to stop the Destroyer. Telling you would be spoilers. The Sages almost lost, but Death gave his life up to stun the Destroyer. The dragon was also permanently split in half, creating Reshiram and Zekrom, leaving what was left to become Kyurem. Finally, the Sages lifted the island from the sea using the Emeralds, leaving behind a huge whirlpool, where they sealed the Destroyer away. The island was sent to float above the Sea of No Return, and the Sages renamed their island the "Hidden Land".

They placed a legendary treasure there, asking Ho-oh to guard it. 1500 years later, a great disaster occurred in the neighboring land of Edenia. This disaster was caused by the return of Demise, the Demon King. The great spirit Raava, who had been separated from the Avatar, battled the Demon King, ravaging Edenia. The citizens of Edenia moved west, to the Land of the Ancients. Raava eventually defeated Demise and permanently sealed him away.

But since the Sages' deaths, no one has been able to defend the world. Now crime is at an all-time high, corruption is rampant, people backstab each other for even the smallest advantages, and most people have become jaded and bitter due to how hopeless things are. In fact, the reason a guild of villains called the 'Nightmare Legion' do what they do is because they're so sick and tired of the constant pain and betrayal that they just want to free the Destroyer and start over, because to them, ANYTHING is better than the current world."

The title then appears: Seekers of Harmony


	2. It Came From the Sky

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for Dark. But I am merely a mad fanfiction tyrant.**

**Episode 1: It Came From the Sky**

Contrary to the hellhole that was the city of Zenith, Mythical Forest was rather peaceful. Pokemon lived there without that many worries, and the occasional visit by Celebi made it even stranger.

The evening sun shone through the treetops. As a bird landed on a giant flower, it began to move. The flower was a Pokemon called Vileplume. The bird was a Fletchling, and they had both woke up to hear a guitar.

* * *

A man with black hair and a shirt with a handprint on it was playing said guitar. Nearby, a few Bellossom were dancing to the music. Another man with brown hair ran by, carrying a bag with something in it. Eh, it's probably money.

* * *

After the thief escaped the sight of the guitarist, he went to a huge gargoyle. A bird with a head shaped like a musical note sat on top of the gargoyle. "Password?" it asked. The thief sighed and began to flatly sing:

"_A smart thief fears the boss's wrath!_

_I'd rather be on a cliff walking a narrow path!_

_Sometimes it hurts too much to care._

_You think knowledge is power, but it's really despair…_

_Every time I say I'm leaving_

_This accursed life sets me right back to thieving!"_

The bars on the lower part of the gargoyle rose, as a teenager with multiple facial piercing and a green Mohawk welcomed the thief in.

"Welcome back, Flynn," he said, grinning. "What did you find this time?"

"Well Duncan, I found some metal fragments, a bone, and a gauntlet," Flynn replied. Duncan cringed.

"Pretty sure Stalblind will only accept the gauntlet. Everything else should most likely belong in the 'Useless Junk' vault."

"SOMEONE MENTION ME?"

The thieves turned around to see a monstrous figure wearing a tattered light purple robe. Its eyes were a light cyan, and its mouth was filled with sharp teeth. The weirdest thing was that there was the skeleton of some kind of monster serving as its body.

"Evening, sir," said a sweating Duncan. He laughed nervously as Flynn put the things he stole on the floor.

"WELL BOYS, WHAT DID YOU STEAL FOR ME TODAY?" Stalblind asked with a maniacal grin on his face. The monster observed the loot and smiled when he saw the gauntlet. "THIS IS AN EDENIAN GAUNTLET," he said.

"You're serious?" Flynn deadpanned, looking at the gauntlet. "I just found it lying around in the catacombs." Stalblind examined the gauntlet further.

"IT SEEMS TO HAVE BEEN LAST WORN BEFORE AND AT THE BEGINNING OF THE DEMON KING'S RETURN."

Rider put the pieces together, and came to a realization. "Boss, I think this is the armor used by Terrence Silva. And judging by the location, there may be more Edenian artifacts in the catacombs. And Boss, the entrance to the catacombs is within the city. So Duncan and I will drive Bei Fong away from the entrance. You can conceal yourself while they're distracted, and get all the loot."

Stalblind was silent. "RIDER, THAT'S THE SMARTEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD YOU SAY," he said with his jaw gaping.

* * *

At the grate that functioned as the hideout's door, a man with purple hair, a woman with red hair, and a Meowth listened in. "Did you hear _that_?" Jessie said gleefully.

"I did, Jessie," replied James.

"When we get our hands on dose Edenian artifacts, we'll sell dem and get rich!" the Meowth finished.

"WOBBUFFET!" shouted Jessie's Wobbuffet, who had popped out of its Pokeball.

"We'll have fame! Fortune! _Keys to the executive bathroom!_" they all cheered in unison.

"WOBBUFFET!"

The Team Rocket trio sneaked off into the woods, laughing about their dumb ideas of what will happen.

* * *

A white unicorn stallion with a blue mane galloped through the forest. "No sign of Stalblind or his goons yet," he said to himself. The guitarist noticed him. "Hello, Trent."

"Hey, Shining," said Trent. "What are you up to?"

"The thief boss Stalblind was recently sighted in the forest, and Bei Fong may have located his hideout. If we catch Stalblind, Zenith's crime will diminish immensely," Shining explained. He then noticed a strange ripple followed by two men. "It's Stalblind! Don't let him escape!"

Trent and Shining Armor chased after the thieves. Eventually, they reached a small grove with a pond in it. Various forest Pokemon scurried away as Trent and Shining cornered the thieves. But the unicorn then noticed something after containing Stalblind in a shield spell. "Hey Trent… what's that light?"

"What light?"

Shining pointed to a dim light across the pond. He and Trent walked over to it, and Trent broke a branch off of a tree to serve as a makeshift weapon. Another presence was with them. "Aren't you one of Stalblind's goons?" asked Armor.

"Yeah, but I think this may be Edenian. So Duncan sent me out on a recon mission to check it out," Flynn said.

The three approached the light. Stantler, Zigzagoon, Pachirisu, Sentret, Minccino, Deerling, Tropius, Butterfree, Venonat, Altaria, Buneary, Audino, and Sunflora were gathered around it. It wasn't a meteor or a huge gem, but a pod of some sort. There was a lid on it, and Trent used the branch to pry the lid open. Inside the pod was a man, around 18 or so. He had blue hair and strange headphones. His torso seemed metallic, and there were no feet, just long metal legs.

Shining read the label of the pod. "'_8-A.S.S.W. Dark'. _What the heck does A.S.S.W. stand for?" Trent then reached towards the mechanical man, and right when he touched it, its eyes opened.

"Registering identities: Trent, Shining Armor, and Flynn Rider. Identifying other creatures as Pokemon," he said in a mechanical voice. "Now for introductions. I am the latest in the Anti-Shadow Weapons, and my name is Dark. My directive programmed by the Kirijo Group is this: Prevent the Demon King Demise from escaping his seal at all costs. Now I shall scan your emotions…" He looked at the trio for a few seconds. "Scanning complete. Now capable of expressing 'confusion' and 'surprise'."

The three began to back away from Dark, creeped out by his robotic mannerisms. "Is my appearance frightening? Activating disguise mode." Dark now wore a white sleeveless shirt and black pants. He now had sandals on and feet.

Trent shuddered. "_If this thing was activated to stop the Demon King's escape, why now? Unless… The Demon King is going to return."_

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unspecified location, a fairy with pale green skin and a horned headdress looked into her cauldron. There was a crow on her shoulder and she was holding a staff. "Well, well…" Maleficent said. "It seems that if what that weapon says is true, Demise will most likely return." The crow agreed by squawking.

* * *

In another unspecified location, a sorcerer with bright red hair and literally white skin looked into a pool. He held a staff that looked like a paintbrush and had a purple cape. Yuga smiled. "And so it begins…"

* * *

In a beautiful hall with waterfalls and pillars, Chase Young watched them. "Soon those whelps will be looking for the Chaos Emeralds. This should prove interesting," he said. The warrior turned to a tiger and a black panther. "Go and observe that weapon for me. When it starts searching for the Emeralds, return to me."

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it! The first episode of _Seekers of Harmony_. Sorry if there's no action. There might be a bit more in the next episode. We'll also meet two more main characters and best pony. Until then, this is BD89, signing off.


End file.
